El TV Kadsre 5
El TV Kadsre 5 is an El Kadsreian free-to-air television channel operated by El TV Kadsre Television Network. It's the fifth and digital-only TV channel out of all the El TV Kadsre channels. It was launched on March 23, 1999 as Langu Television. El TV Kadsre 5 is primarily aimed at audiences ages 2 to 60 and it airs mixed of variety entertainment content. The channel broadcasts in English, Japanese, Korean and Chinese languages with subtitles. The channel free airs every day at 24 hours. History In 1999 until September 2003, Langu Television program consisted of receiving broadcasts of the New Zealand, South Korea, China and Japan satellite TV, mainly TV One, TV2, TV3, Fuji TV, MBC, CCTV and more. In September 2003, Langu was acquired by El TV Kadsre Television Network. Programming Current programming Original programming * Eating Media Lunch El Kadsre 2017-present * It's Japan, Man! 2014-present * Music Station El Kadsre 2007-present * PopAsia 2011-present News & information * TVNZ 1 News (New Zealand) 1999-present * Seven Sharp (New Zealand) 2013-present * Te Karere (New Zealand) 1999-present (presented with English subtitles) * TVNZ Breakfast (New Zealand) 1999-present * TV Asashi JapaNews 24 (Japan) 2007-present (presented with English subtitles) Action * Technic Heroes 2005-present Imported drama * Tanglin (Singapore) 2015-present * Hawaii Five-0 (United States) 2011-present Imported asianovela (as part of El TV Kadsre 5 The Heart of Asia) *Angel's Last Mission: Love (South Korea) 2020-present *Meteor Garden (China) 2018-present Imported documentary * My Cat from Hell (United States) 2012-present aired on [[ETVKK (TV channel)|ETVKK]] Imported animation * Rex the Runt (United Kingdom) 2004-present Re-aired Imported comedy * Amigos (United States) 2018-present Imported reality *Terrace House (JP) (2013-present) Music * Music Station (Japan) 2004-present Subbed * Rage 2004-present * Spotify Chart Attack (United El Kadsreian Nations) 2012-present * Utacon (Japan) 2016-present Subbed * AKB48 Show! (Japan) 2014-present Subbed Children's and Teenagers (ETVKK) * Yo-Kai Watch (Japan) 2016-present * HobbyKids (United States) 2019-present * Samurai Pizza Cats (Japan) 2017-present * Robotboy (United Kingdom/France) 2006-present * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (Canada/United States) 2017-present * The Loud House (United States) 2016-present * Thomas & Friends (United Kingdom) 2005-present * Bob the Builder (United Kingdom) 2006-present * Growing Up Creepie (Canada/United States) 2011-present * Monster Jam (United States) 2005-present * The Next Step (Canada) 2016-present * Little Witch Academia (Japan) 2018-present * Love Live! Sunshine (Japan) 2017-present * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (South Korea/France) 2016-present * Fanimals 2018-present * Zip Zip (France/Germany) 2018-present * Pelswick (Canada/China/United States) 2017-present * Arthur (United States/Canada) 2015-present * Sabrina's Secret Life (France/United States) 2017-present * Cookin' Idol Ai! Mai! Main! (Japan) 2019-present Dubbed * Soupe Opera (France) 2007-present * Unikitty! (United States) 2019-present * We Are Triplets (El Kadsre/Canada) 2019-present * What Now? (New Zealand) 1999-present Preschool (ETVKPS) * Baby Jake (United Kingdom) 2013-present * Sesame Street (United States) 2011-present * Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf (China) 2011-present * The Adventures of Little Carp (China) 2018-present * Anpanman (Japan) 2012-present * Diplodos (Japan/France/United States) 2016-present * Bobby's World (United States) 2012-present * Little Robots (United Kingdom) 2013-present * Shimajirō: A World of Wow (Japan) 2012-present * Go Jetters (United Kingdom) 2016-present * Bluey (Australia) 2019-present * Pingu (Switzerland) 2012-present * The Dog Pound (El Kadsre/Barokia/Canada) 2018-present * Bumble (New Zealand) 2016-present * Doki (Canada) 2017-present * Hilltop Hospital (United Kingdom) 2011-present * Lazy Lucy (France) 2013-present * Salty's Lighthouse (United States) 2011-present * LOL Surprise! (United States) 2019-present Others * AKBingo! (Japan) 2008-present Subbed * Sunday Japon (Japan) 2005-present Subbed * Asia's Got Talent (Singapore) 2015-present * Fair Go (New Zealand) 1999-present Specials * Mnet Asian Music Awards (South Korea) 2004-present Former programming Original programming * CSI: El Kadsre City 2012-2013 News & information * Holmes (New Zealand) 1999-2004 * Close Up (New Zealand) 2004-2013 * CCTV Xinwen Lianbo (China) 1999-2019 * CNN 10 (United States) 2005-2019 * BBC World News (United Kingdom) 1999-2019 * MBC Newsdesk (South Korea) 1999-2011 * Euronews 1999-2010 Imported drama * Breaking Bad (United States) 2009-2014 * CSI: NY (United States) 2005-2014 * My Girl (South Korea) 2006-2007 * Princess Hours (South Korea) 2007 * Coffee Prince (South Korea) 2008 * Dangerous (Australia) 2007 * Doctor X (Japan) 2013-2018 * Garo (Japan) 2006-2007 * Goddes of Fire (South Korea) 2014 * Black (South Korea) 2017-2018 * Story of Yanxi Place (China) 2019 Imported animation * Chilly Beach (Canada) 2007-2008 Imported comedy * Home Improvement (United States) 2005-2011 * Reno 911! (United States) 2004-2010 * Video Zonkers (Asia) 2012-2017 * Saturday Night Live Korea (South Korea) 2012-2018 Imported anime * The Familiar of Zero (Japan) 2010-2017 * Miracle Girls (Japan) 1999-2000 Music * Coca-Cola New Releases (New Zealand) 2004-2007 Children's and Teenagers (ETVKK) * Freaky (New Zealand) 2003 * Sword Art Online (Japan) 2014 * Sword Art Online II (Japan) 2016-2017 * Teamo Supremo (United States) 2011-2012 * Pepper Ann (United States) 2004-2006 * Degrassi: The Next Generation (Canada) 2004-2016 * Bad Dog (Canada/United States) 2008-2010 * Medabots (Japan) 2005-2006 * Big Bad Bettleborgs (United States) 2011-2014 * What's with Andy? (Canada) 2005-2012 * Goosebumps (United States/Canada) 2007-2013 * Pet Alien (United States) 2005-2013 * G2G (Australia/Canada) 2017-2018 * The Sleepover Club (Australia) 2005-2010 * Mortified (Australia) 2008-2009 * Scaredy Squirrel (Canada) 2012-2014 * Phineas & Ferb (United States) 2008-2017 Preschool (ETVKPS) * The Sweet Treets (Jetania) 2011-2017 * Baby Looney Tunes (United States) 2013-2018 * Teletubbies (United Kingdom) 2011-2017 * You & Me (New Zealand) 2011-2014 * Toddworld (United States) 2011-2012 * In The Night Garden (United Kingdom) 2012-2015 * Play School (Australia) 2011-2016 Others * Good Morning (New Zealand) 2000-2015 * Mai Time (New Zealand) 2001-2007 * Ice TV (New Zealand) 1999-2001 Slogans as Langu Television * A Pacific television. (1999-2006) as El TV Kadsre 5 * The Aqua Network (2006-2020) * The light network. (2006-2020) * Hands-free television. (2010-2020) * Family television. (2020-present) Category:El TV Kadsre Category:TV Channels in El Kadsre Category:TV channels Category:1999 Category:2006 Category:Television channels and stations established in the 1990s Category:Television channels and stations established in 1999 Category:1999 establishments Category:1990s Category:1990s establishments